Flight 3582 Days
by Kamikaze of Fire
Summary: With War in the Sky, Xion Fair has no time for romance, only missions and music. But will she find out that her enemy...isn't really meant to be an enemy at all? Rated T to be Safe. AU.
1. Prologue: Pain

All I wanted

My thoughts blurred into a mixture of pain in my back, the memories were so…melancholic? I woke up to notice the beautiful bright blue sky, one that shined out all. Why was it so hard to wake up at least once a night with having to scream? The memories. I knew that one day he would find me again, wanting to be pulled into his arms once again, I couldn't let that happen. He was the reason why I left, no matter how much I loved him. I would never let it happen once again. So many days we spent together. Not even close to a year. She never wanted to see him again, he betrayed her. The tears she dropped to the floor never ended, never seceded. He left with Namine. That was her plan all along, the quiet girl that she tried becoming friends with was her enemy…the true enemy.

She felt herself become more broken when anybody looked at her, she didn't eat, sleep or do anything, just her regular missions from then on. Everybody noticed something odd about her, whispers that just made it's way into her ears would always make her run back to her room. She wasn't herself back then, but then she was just back to normal. Being quiet, not the feisty girl that became herself. Her eyes were so dull and lifeless now, she would just walk quickly past the friends she made, she was never herself. The only room she found peace in now was the Piano room. Now and every then she would just sit playing, her passion was for Piano, her dreams didn't matter in this war. But after all dreams were meant to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>That's just the Prologue. I'll write more l8r, plus I'm still trying to decide who should be Xion's love interest, any thoughts? Thnx, g2g, nighty night. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Innocence

Day Seven

He was here. For at least a week now, he was nothing. Nothing but broken bones and a skinny body. I figured training would be great to help me out on the field. After all. The Air was no longer safe in these skies. Nothing was going to bother her. It was nice, that she was always alone. I wanted this War to be over so I could pursue my dreams. I just sat down on the floor in the training room, my tears seemed to break out even, as I covered my face. Dad was all I had left and my brother Zack. My Parents Xaldin and Sayoko Fair. Pain stabbed my back as I just sat there, when I felt my eyes hurt, so I was getting up quickly. I was the strongest…but now I was broken. My life was crumbling, breaking…not scratch that. Shattering. Zack always asked me if I was alright, I would lie and he was know that. Sometimes…it felt good to just sit out and look at the stars now. P-51 Mustangs were leaving the flight arena as I heard them. More lives fighting for the freedom of others. Never giving up or resting. Lives were more important than others selfishness. I didn't care about having friends. I would be my independent self, never depending on another. Love was stupid. It always breaks in the end, my heart pounded when I thought of the moments that passed me through, thrashing noises, explosions every minute, sounds of lives being lost…like her mother.

It wasn't the same. Nothing was. Hearing that cheerful voice waking her up every morning. Seeing the smiling face that would let me hang clothes with her, going for walks and her always going into her mother's room when she had a nightmare when she was younger. All those memories were just memories…nothing of her Mother was left. Only her Necklace which Xion held dear to her now. Her legs were barely able to allow her to stand, struggling and almost letting go, when she wiped the tears away. Turning into a rage, she kept practicing her mind was clear of the pain now. Just revenge. Pure Revenge that would taste and last forever for her.

"Must…fight for revenge!"

The bag was going limp and about to fall from the hanger, she kept kicking, punching, raging all onto one simple punching bag. When a voice bothered her from behind.

"Sis. Your amazing! I never seen you in action! You need to teach me this stuff now! I knew you were in the Twilight Elite, but now I know why your number one. I know it's stupid but only a few people are in it. Could you train me?"

"No."

She didn't mean to sound blunt and harsh, but she didn't feel like teaching her older brother, the one that never talked to her in front of his friends, or even in the meetings. Only they argued a lot, her body was moving back as she noticed somebody looking at her from the end of the corridor. Her bright blue eyes glanced for a minute then looked away. The heart of hers wasn't in the mood for talking, let alone with the New recruit. She suddenly noticed Kairi and Sora, always with each other, Riku was nowhere to be found. Her eyes were sore from looking at everything, she just wanted to rest, when she heard a noise from behind her. When suddenly she felt her body fall forward. Riku. His eyes told a different story, longing…maybe even lusting. She felt her body being pulled into a room as he stood over her, his arms trapping her in, her legs weren't able to move.

"Xion…I promise this won't hurt."

"G-Get off me…Riku."

"First time you ever talked to me, let alone say my name."

He pushed her onto the bed as she was struggling to be free, tears that slipped as she kept crying for him to stop, her legs couldn't move, they were frozen in fear as she finally kicked him off. Running for the door when he locked it, the key around his neck. Her eyes filled with fear. All she remembered was his legs around her.

* * *

><p>Her eyes awoken in fear as she as lying on the bed, Riku's arms around her as she as in his T-shirt and her underwear. She ran out crying, her tears slipping as she bumped into somebody, they noticed her clothing as they saw her tears. Vanitas.<p>

"Xion, right?"

"…"

He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks as Riku came running out of a room, looking for someone as Xion hid behind Vanitas.

"Vanitas. You see Xion? I had to tell her something."

Vanitas felt Xion shrink behind him as she kept saying no in a whispery tone. He nodded no as Riku left to go somewhere else.

"Riku…did you guys…?"

"No…he r-r…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as she fell to her knees crying, collapsing, she knew why he chose this moment, she was lonesome, he could of at least been friends with her first, but instead he raped her innocence, stole it. Taken the one thing that was safe for her. Vanitas looked at her in disbelief. He was best friends with Riku. But he did know that Riku liked her. This was the least he expected, the raven-haired girl stood up and ran to her room. The inky black hair she had held up was messy and ruined. She looked at herself in the mirror, the image was a girl shattered from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Got the first Chapter Done. Now I'm working on the Twilight. I guess it's sort of like a Sequal to Flight 3582 Days. But in Roxas's P.O.V. So review. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Protect

Day Eight

She wasn't herself. Nothing could make her fine. He stole it, without her permission. Another reason to keep quiet, to avoid people. Pounding her heart…mixing with her emotions from everything that surrounded her, pain, angst and unexpected rage.

The peace that made it's way around her room shattered as the knocks on her door repeatedly. A sore body made it's way to the door, almost collapsing again. The inner strength that was still there made her compose her posture as she noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair. His ocean-blue eyes startled her as she kept the door only an inch open. He was looking at her, she wore shorts and a long-sleeve white shirt with a v-neck, with a black spaghetti strap underneath. At least she didn't look bad.

"Xion, your brother wants to speak with you."

"…Thanks."

That's all she said as she slapped her bag onto her sore back. She cringed a bit but had to deal with it. Her eyes were red as she noticed somebody walking out of their room, she didn't make contact with them. Making her way to her brother's room, she heard voices in his room. A girl's and her brother's. Her hand placed itself on the cold knob as she twisted it open, suddenly they gasped in surprise. But she was almost closing it for their privacy.

"No! Xion you get back in here! I want you to meet somebody!"

She reluctantly entered as he noticed her bloodshot eyes, but keeping herself composed.

"This is Aqua, Aqua this is my sister Xion."

"Oh didn't you say she's one of the Twilight Elite?"

He nodded, as if Xion was never there, he interrupted her sulking just to introduce her to some girl? He was low.

"I'll be leaving, Zack. Don't call me for something stupid again. I've been through enough for the past two days."

He looked in shocked as he saw her tears, filling the creases of her eyes as she ran from him.

"Xion! Wait!"

She didn't wait, he never waited for her, so why should she? He only talked to her, when he needed training or something for his own personal gain.

Soon she smacked into somebody again, the teal eyes in front of her startled her. She struggled to get out of his grasp, he looked at her as she looked away, her tears soon erupting from her ocean-blue eyes.

"Xion…so you came back."

"N-No! Let go of me! Help! Somebody please!"

He tightened his grip as she kept struggling. This is why fate hated her, always being alone, but truth was. She was always alone. Nobody cared about her, let alone liked her. Her loneliness even beat Zexion's.

"Riku, what are you doing to her?"

She turned to see that boy from earlier. He noticed her tears as she was soon feeling arms slink around her waist as she kept kicking.

"So what, Ventus? You going to tell on me, after I saved your sorry ass? I got you and Aqua on this ship, plus your poor little weak brother, I can sure well get you kicked off. So shut up and let me do my business."

Xion couldn't believe what a jerk he was. She kicked him in the shin but this guy was invincible, which sucked she had a sore body still. Soon she heard Zack's yelling her name as Riku was carrying her as she kept kicking, she finally screamed Zack's name.

Soon she heard running coming farther as he was looking in the other direction. Riku didn't even hear it, he was too busy listening to his victory.

"Zack! Help me!"

Soon Ventus ran up to him, shaking him and pointing in her direction. He turned when he noticed Xion being carried over Riku's back. Zack suddenly ran up and used his training sword to hit Riku's back.

"Let…go of…my sister!"

He hit harder and he let go, dropping Xion to the floor as she noticed Ventus was coming behind him. Her body ached in pain, as it twisted it's way up to her head. Zack...he was being protective of her, taking punches from Riku as she kept screaming for Riku to stop. Zack finally fought back as he knocked Riku to the ground, she felt her body freezing in time almost. His arms made it's way around his sister, his hug was comforting as she kept crying, no noises that made it's way to her. It was his choice to protect her, and he took the choice of protecting her. That word. 'Protect' rang through her mind as she felt herself run her arms around him too. This was it. To Protect.

* * *

><p>First her eyes were awakening to find the blur of colors mix in front of her, her hands rubbed her eyes as she got a better look, wide awake now. Listening to the snores of somebody beside her in a chair. Her belongings were right by her side as she noticed that boy in front of her, Ventus, that was his name. He looked as if he was asleep watching her, she shouldn't have gotten him invovled. That made a lot of people, but she didn't know what her hands were doing, she pulled the blanket off her body and placed it on him. He was still asleep as she walked to her bathroom, washing her face, as the bed looked distressed in it's position as she was making it.<p>

The boy still asleep in the chair, as she looked in her bag and pulled out her Stress pills. Soon she heard her name be called out to the Lift. She had no choice as usual. As she made her way up the stairs. Her heart beating rapidly as she made sure her appearance looked alright, it was. As many people stood in straight position for her as she walked in. Allowing them to stand in front of her. She hated this treatment, the admiration and jealousy. Many girls were looking up at her. Some were in awe, others in jealousy. A red wine haired girl was looking at her in jealousy as the boy beside her, stared in awe. She felt her heart race as she noticed the Plane in front of her. It was that newest recruit. They were sure getting a lot this day.

Her father Xaldin looked at her. His eyes were looking at her, the way he looked at her all the time, the daughter that was growing up in front of him. Her looks were mostly from their Mother, so was Zack's. It made her laugh quietly. She kept her serious mask though, as she looked to see the new recruit entering the Aircraft behind her. He stood in the second one. His ocean-blue eyes peeked through his cloak. Oddly he wore one, but she wasn't the type to ask. She was in charge yet again.

"Xion...your that girl Ventus was talking about. He's my brother."

"...oh yeah. North Star to Cloud Tower, we are all ready. Prepare to leave the lift."

The boy looked at her in disbelief, this girl was at least had to be Fourteen. To be in charge. They weren't joking when she was the youngest to be in the Twilight Elite. He shook his head as she kept saying other things, he noticed the Lift's opening and track as she was getting ready to leave. Soon the Aircraft began running.

"W-What's our mission, Xion?"

"Only friends call me Xion, your to call me Lieutenant General Fair. I'm just teaching you the ropes. So do as I say and you'll live."

He slowly nodded, as he looked at the girl in front of him, her goggles that were placed on her head, as she wore at least a green military Jacket over her white short, with at least three stars on it. He was in admiration and a bit envy of the girl. So this was Xion Fair.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"How did this War even start and where are we?"

"This War started when a new Enemy threatened to tear this Nation apart. His name is Xemnas, with his left hand man, Saix, and Xigbar his right. Right now all I can tell you is where in the ruins of Air Force Global Strike Command."

That's what he wanted to hear, at least his location. His sister and them were flown to an area they didn't even recognize. The blue sky began growing dark as he realized they were flying to somewhere in the nighttime.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's really short again. I wanted to make at least a way that Xion viewed Zack. So I chose this. He does care about his sister, but only shows it when she's in danger. So Review? :D<strong>


End file.
